Why Does This Happen To Me?
by Bleachyaoilover
Summary: What if things had gone differently in the alley when Kiba had gotten jumped by Moss's gang? Based on Episode 6. Rape, TsumeXKiba


Lover- Yeah, I know, I kinda got side-tracked with Wolf's Rain and decided to write a story! Not a one-shot! ENJOY AND REVIEW IF YA LIKE IT!

" means wolf speaking "

'means thinking'

"means normal speaking"

* * *

Snow

Kiba slowly trudged down a deserted back alley, his hands in his pockets, staring at the ground.

The young wolf's mind had been wandering, and he didn't notice the others until their harsh laughter cut through his mind like a dagger.

"Well, if it isn't the fearless leader, all alone without his pack." Moss said, as if he'd found a new chew toy. A couple of the pack members behind him chuckled darkly, while the others just grinned in a twisted manner.

Kiba turned his head to glare at them, the rest of his body still facing the other direction in a sign of disinterest.

"You have no pride." Kiba snarled. His sea blue eyes burned with a hidden fire, reflecting the emotions within his soul. "Living above other wolves that called you their friends."

"What did you say?!" Moss growled, taking a step towards him, clearly enraged. Kiba watched with faint amusement as the other wolf's teeth elongated, much like Tsume's had done when they had first met. The men behind him stepped behind their leader, also angered.

"You are all _pathetic_." Kiba spat, slowly angling his body towards the others, his glare intensifying. "Living like this. You're no better than a pack of _dogs_!"

"You wanna go, then?!" Moss roared, he and his men made a half-circle around Kiba, forcing the younger wolf against the wall.

"Fine by me!" instead of a human standing there, a snow-white wolf now stood snarling and growling menacingly at his offenders.

Moss's pack had already changed, save for Moss. He simply stood there studying the white wolf in front of him.

"You really _are _beautiful." He muttered, but Kiba caught the words anyway.

What did you just say?! Kiba snarled. A deep rumbling growl made its way out of his throat, and he lunged at the nearest wolf, biting and scratching.

The two wolves clashed and bit at each other, causing blood to spray every which way.

Kiba ducked under the other wolf and angled his jaws upwards, and thrust himself up. He caught the other's neck in his jaws and tossed the wolf over his shoulder, relishing the yelp the creature mad as it hit the hard cement. He collided with another wolf as it forced itself at him.

Before long, Kiba was overwhelmed by the number of wolves there and every wolf was piled on top of him, clawing and biting the young wolf anywhere they could reach.

A high-pitched yelp sounded out through the night and Moss yelled, "Hold him!!"

The rest of the pack suddenly became human, and each of them grabbed a hold of Kiba.

Moss looked at the now human Kiba and felt a sudden jolt of lust.

Kiba was laying on his back in the dirt, an enraged look on his face. Claw marks aligned his arms and sides and deep scratches marred his handsome face, one even running across his nose, just under his eyes.

It aroused Moss to see such a beautiful and hotheaded young wolf lying there on the ground in front of him. It was as if he were there just for him.

"What are ya gonna do, boss?" one of the wolves questioned curiously.

Moss decided to ignore him. "Bring him to his knees." He ordered.

The pack obeyed, and raised the struggling teenager to his knees, making sure to hold him tight in case he tried anything.

Moss walked up to Kiba, crouching in front of him, and traced a finger along the younger wolf's jaw line.

"So beautiful." He muttered to himself again.

Kiba, not liking the touch at all, growled, and jerked his head to the side, biting, and successfully found his jaws digging into Moss's flesh.

Moss let out a yell and jerked away, causing a large chunk of his hand to rip off with a sick tearing sound. He held his fist close to his chest, nursing it. The "man" glared at Kiba, and Kiba glared right back.

"You need to learn your place!" Moss announced, growling faintly. "Turn him around!"

The other wolves complied, slightly confused, and forced Kiba to his hands and knees, this time facing _away_ from Moss.

"I doubt you've ever done this before, and don't think I'll prepare you just because of _that_." Moss warned, his voice dripping with sadistic malice.

Kiba's eyes widened as he realized what Moss was talking about.

"You sick bastard!!" he yelled, terrified about what was about to take place. He struggled with the three that held him, but in the end it only earned him another gash on the back of his head. Their grips were too tight.

"Take his pants off." Moss ordered to the 4th wolf that stood guard.

"What for?" the wolf asked idiotically.

"_JUST DO IT_!" Moss yelled at him.

The wolf hurried to obey, and when the clothing was removed (with much difficulty on the guard's part), Moss gasped.

"So stunning…." He reached out and touched the brunette's backside tentatively.

Kiba flinched, jerking forward to evade the other's touch.

Moss laughed at the younger wolf's reaction, whilst removing his own pants.

"I hope for your sake that you'll be able to take me." The "man" smirked. He scooted up to Kiba's rear end and positioned himself above his entrance. Then, without warning, he plunged himself in.

Kiba could not stop the scream that burst forth from his mouth. His vision saw only a searing red light, and he only heard Moss grunting as he rammed himself in and out of Kiba's body like a bull. Inside, Kiba could hear, and feel, his insides being torn by the ruthless man that was taking his virginity.

The brunette's eyes watered, and he bit his lip. He would not allow them the small bit of pleasure to see him cry. He had to be strong. For the flower maiden. For his pack. For Tsume.

Unable to fathom where that last thought came from, Kiba screamed, and continued to scream until it felt like his throat had been ripped out. His cries of agony echoed throughout the alleyways, and it wasn't long before his voice was hoarse. Gone. Just like his innocence.

Above him, Moss groaned as he neared his climax, and when he did come inside the younger wolf he suppressed it with a grunt. He dug his fingernails into Kiba's backside and dragged them, making bloody lines appear on the man's rear.

Finished with his deed, Moss pulled himself out of Kiba's torn body and put his pants back on.

"Let him go." He commanded to his pack. They followed the orders hesitantly and then dropped him. Kiba collapsed on the ground, unable and unwilling to support himself.

"I hope that teaches you a lesson." Moss sneered.

He and his group walked out of the alleyway, and on the way out, Moss kicked the downed wolf in the ribs, cracking a few. Kiba's yelp cut through the night air.

"Know your place." He laughed, and the rest of his pack laughed with him as they left.

The noise died down, and though they were gone, Kiba lay there silently, afraid to move. He felt that if he didn't move at all, then none of it would have happened. Like it would all have been just a really bad dream.

However, he didn't wake up, and the pain in his body still burned, if not stronger now.

Snow began to fall from the sky, and they landed on Kiba's prone form. The boy didn't shiver. He simply rose up and crawled to the side of the building, resting his back against the comforting wall.

Blood and semen polled down between his legs and Kiba pulled what was left of his pants back on, going extra slow so as not to cause his body anymore pain.

The snow soaked through his clothes, stinging and burning his various injuries.

The young wolf drew his cut and bruised legs up to his chest and wrapped his maimed arms around them, shivering in the freezing rain. Every movement he made caused his insides to scream in pain, and it took everything in him to not cry out as well.

Thinking about his misfortunes, and how dirty he was now, Kiba began to silently cry, letting the snow melting on his face hide the tears.

* * *

Lover-Well? How was it? Hit review and tell me, but keep in mind, this is my 1st Wolf's Rain fanfic, & I LOVE THE SERIES! THEY SHOULD MAKE MORE! 


End file.
